


Патронус пожирателя

by mizuame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, fandom Magicpendell 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Все знают, что пожиратели не умеют вызывать патронусов. Темный Лорд решил исправить это недоразумение и открыл для себя кое-что забавное. Или не забавное — это как посмотреть.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Патронус пожирателя

##  [whiteriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteriver)бета

##  [irishfireflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfireflame) автор

— Господа, — обратился к своим лучшим слугам Темный Лорд. — До меня дошло пренеприятнейшее известие. Оказывается, мы уступаем нашим врагам в умениях! Я не могу понять, как так получилось!

— Мой Лорд! — Тут же взвилась Белла. — Такого не может быть! Все эти светленькие — они лишь грязь под вашими ногами! Эта шваль не может знать и уметь больше вас!

— И тем не менее, — недовольно ответил Лорд. — Я узнал, что мои верные Пожиратели, мои умелые слуги — слабы! Да-да!

— Чем мы разочаровали вас, мой Лорд? — безупречно вежливым тоном уточнил лорд Малфой.

— А вы не догадываетесь? — поинтересовался Волдеморт иронично.

— Нет, мой Лорд, — ответили пожиратели хором.

— Хорошо, я расскажу вам, мои дорогие, чтобы вы поняли глубину своего падения. Говорят, мои верные пожиратели, мои опытные слуги… не умеют вызывать патронусов!

Повисло напряженное молчание. Первым сдался Малфой:

— Повелитель, — сказал он скорбно, — должен вам признаться, что умею вызывать патронуса. К сожалению, мой патронус — хомяк. Поэтому я стараюсь его скрывать.

Малфой взмахнул палочкой, и перед Темным Лордом появился хомячок. Зверек резко заозирался, а потом подбежал прямо к туфлям Лорда, схватил с пола какую-то семечку и засунул за щеку. Лорд обескураженно посмотрел на хомячка, но с достоинством принял новости и перевел взгляд на остальных своих слуг.

— Господа, кто еще умеет вызывать патронуса? — поинтересовался он холодно.

Несколько пожирателей вскинули палочки. Рядом с хомяком возникли забавный утенок, лопоухий щенок и коротконогая такса с глупым выражением на морде. Через некоторое время к ним присоединился ленивец, который тут же уснул. Такие защитники у злобных пожирателей скорее вызывали смех, чем навевали ужас. Темный Лорд пошарил взглядом по слугам, что стояли перед ним.

— Белла? — обратился к Беллатрисе Лорд, почти отчаявшись, и с удивлением увидел, как она смутилась.

— Я боюсь, мой Лорд, — почти прошептала она, — мой защитник тоже… не впечатляет.

— Покажи! — скомандовал Лорд. Секунда — и перед ним пробежала очаровательная лисичка с огромными ушами. Фенек подбежал к хомяку и толкнул его носом. Хомяк сжался в комок и покатился под стол. Лорд поджал губы.

— У кого-нибудь из вас вообще есть нормальный патронус? — теряя терпение, спросил он.

— У меня — кошка, — прозвучал неуверенный голос Долохова.

— Ну хоть у кого-то нормальное животное! — выдохнул Темный Лорд. — Продемонстрируй нам его, будь добр!

— Дело в том, мой Лорд... — смутился Долохов, но под угрожающим взглядом хозяина не договорил, а просто взмахнул палочкой. Из нее вылетела элегантная пушистая кошка, скакнула на пол, огляделась, подошла к фенеку, понюхала его и бросилась вылизывать. Темный Лорд некоторое время смотрел на эту картину, а потом с подозрением уточнил:

— Она всегда такая… любвеобильная?

— Увы, — развел руками Долохов.

Темный лорд закатил глаза. Цирк какой-то, а не пожиратели!

Выдохнув и чуть успокоившись, Лорд окинул взглядом слуг и увидел стоящего в тени Снейпа. О, у этого хмурого мизантропа просто обязан был быть внушительный, вселяющий ужас патронус!

— А что же ты, Северус? — поинтересовался Темный Лорд с предвкушением. Снейп скривился, но ответил:

— У меня лань, мой господин.

— Лань? — заржал Лестрейндж. — Я думал, у тебя какой-нибудь гепард или волк.

— Нет, — повторил Снейп холодным голосом, — у меня лань.

Последний бастион надежды пал, и Темный Лорд печально осмотрел милых и забавных животных, которые копошились у его ног.

— Мой Лорд, — обратился к Темному Лорду Малфой, — возможно, для сохранения статуса кво нашей организации будет разумнее не сообщать другой стороне о наших умениях.

— М-да, — только и сказал Темный Лорд, глядя, как кошка вылизывает маленькую лисичку с огромными ушами. Эта сцена вызывала у него смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, ему хотелось убить Беллу, которая не может вызвать пантеру или хотя бы манула, с другой лисичка была такая милая… Но, увы, такой патронус сгодится, разве только если вы хотите, чтобы соперник умер от передоза милоты. Понимая, что идея была изначально провальная, Темный Лорд вздохнул и добавил: — Ты прав, мой скользкий друг. Пусть и правда считают, что пожиратели не умеют вызывать патронусов…

В конце концов сам он никогда не признается, что его патронус — утконос.


End file.
